Broken Promise
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: A fight aganist Voldemort left Ginny all alone. Would she be able to come out of her world of depression? D/G, sad.


**Title:** Broken Promise

**Author:** Mikayla Syaora Yakaishi Winner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor have I ever owned anything of likeliness to J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series. Plus, I don't own the song either; it belongs to Destiny's Child or Samantha Sang or whoever! I just don't own it.

**Claimer:** The plot, the idea, the ending (I love my ending.), their six-year-old kid, Somnio and their unborn baby belongs to me.

**Rating:** G

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary of the Story:** Voldemort has risen, war has become everyday life, and a family who held dreams had to go fight in order to protect what they hold. A promise is broken and rivers of tears prove that there is more than one hero in the history of time.

**Author's Note:** I've been listening to the song, Emotions, way too many times. And I realize that these kinds of settings are more appropriate for Faith Hill's song, There You'll Be. But my mind has it's own path and I like to swerve from the main road. Anyhow, read, enjoy, review! I'll be forever grateful…maybe. Oh, btw, I changed some of the lyrics to make it fit the story.

Broken Promise 

            "Do you have to go?" asked Ginny as she watched Draco pack. He paused and straightened. There he stood, hair glinting in the sunlight that filtered in through the window. His eyes were troubled yet held hope and light as he looked at her.

            "You know I have to," he crossed the room to pull Ginny into his arms.

            "I know; it's just that I'm afraid of losing you. We've come so far, I don't want that to end," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

            They stood like this as seconds ticked away when Draco stepped away. Picking up his bag, he led Ginny to the door with him. He turned to face her.

            "I want our dream to last forever, Ginny, but sometimes, dreams need to be protected. And this is one of those times. If I don't go against Voldemort, and help the others, he might destroy our dream."

            "Then I'll go with you, it's my dream too."

            Draco smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes. He felt himself drown in her brown depths. 

            "You have other things to protect, my love. There's our boy eavesdropping on us in the next room."

            The living room door opened and a boy about six, who looked like the exact replica of his father, stepped out.

            Taking Ginny's hand, Draco placed it on her stomach, "And the little one in there. You have to protect our future. They're part of our dream."

            Tears sparkled in her eyes and she gave him a faltering smile. He squeezed her hand and turned to kneel down in front of their son.

            "Do you have to go now, Daddy?"

            Draco nodded, his heart heavy, "Do you remember everything I taught you?"

            Brandishing his wand proudly, Somnio nodded. Draco looked at the wand and smiled. He had made the right choice in getting Somnio a wand. Now he could protect himself. 

~Flashback~

            Holding the hand of his four-year-old son, Draco entered Ollivander's wand shop.

            "Mr. Ollivander?"

            A bang sounded and a cloud of smoke came from the doorway behind the counter. A coughing Ollivander stepped out from there and greeted them.

            "Ahhh, Mr. Malfoy. Is this about your wand?"

            "No, I assure you my wand is in perfect condition. However, I wish to have my son suited up for a wand."

Ollivander looked worried, "He's quite young."

            "I realize that. But since under-age wizards are allowed to do magic out of school now, I don't want to take any chances during these times."

            "Yes, yes, I understand. Protection should be our utmost concern nowadays."

            And after trying out many wands, Somnio had a new nine-inch oak wand with a core made of a single unicorn hair. 

            From that day on, young Somnio had the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher there ever lived.

~End Flashback~

            "Great, when I leave, remember to put up the protection spell on our house, 'k?"

            Somnio nodded, always happy to do what his father told him. Draco wrapped his arms around Somnio's small body.

            "Take good care of yourself and mommy, all right? And always know that I love you a lot."

            "I love you too, Daddy," Somnio sniffed. 

            Before turning away, Draco pressed a kiss on Somnio's forehead. Still on his knees, Draco turned to kiss Ginny's rounded stomach, "I love you too."

            Standing up, Draco hugged Ginny tightly, not wanting to let go, yet knew he had to. 

"I promise I'll come home, love, don't fret, I'll be home before you know it."

His head descended to meet her lips in a sweet kiss before letting go and picking up his bag. Taking a last look at his family, Draco left, closing the door behind him.

            Upon hearing the sound of a pop, signifying that Draco had Apparated, Somnio whispered his spell, "Commendo Complexus," the house started to glow and then the glow suddenly disappeared. 

            Turning to his mother, he said with all the innocence of a child, "We're safe now."

            Ginny would remember this day forever, it was the last time she would ever see Draco.

_~It's over and done_

_But the heartache lives on inside~_

            The next day, she felt a coldness run through her. Her suspicions roused but not wanting to accept the truth, Ginny pushed them aside. But when she heard the knock on her door, she had to admit it to herself. He was gone.

            Pulling open the door, Ginny looked into eyes so much like her own. Even before Ron spoke, his eyes confirmed her suspicions. He really was gone. 

            "He's gone, Ginny." Another blow to her heart.

            Ginny nodded and moved aside to let Ron in. Ron looked at her, wondering if she was in shock. She hadn't broken down like many of the other wives he had to go visit that day.

            They walked into the living room. A wall of the room had been special. Draco had it specially made for her. The wall consisted of tiles. Every other tile was actually a built in picture frame. It held many photos. By tapping your wand on the edge of the frame, a new picture would appear. An image of Ginny waved at her, smiling as an image of Draco put his arm around her shoulders. How Ginny wished she could be the one immortalized in the photo. At least she would be able to hold him and feel his strong comfort. 

            How could he be gone? He had promised to come home to them.

            Somnio walked in and looked at his uncle and then his gaze turned to his mother.

            "Mommy?"

_~ And who is the one I'm clinging to_

_Instead of you tonight? ~_

            Ginny turned and looked at her son. He looked so much like his father. The blonde hair and the silver-grey eyes. But instead of Draco's smirk, Somnio always wore a smile on his face. Except now, his face, a vision of concern looked at her, asking unspoken questions.

            "He's gone, isn't he? Daddy's dead."

_~ And where are you now, now that I need you?_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_

_You never see me fall apart ~_

The tears now came. At first, her tears slid down her cheeks silently but they soon grew to loud sobs. Running through the halls to the bedroom, Ginny flung herself onto the bed, her cries muffled by the pillows. Why did he have to leave? Draco promised to come home. 

            Somnio walked silently into the room and climbed onto the bed. Lying beside his mother, he tried comforting her. Ginny took him into her arms, her sobs quieting but showed no signs of stopping. 

            In the throes of misery, Ginny failed to hear another knock at the door, nor did she hear the soft murmurs of conversation outside. But she did hear the loud gasp and the footsteps hurrying to her room. It didn't matter anymore. He was gone. He's never coming back.

            Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. Upon seeing the distressed form of her daughter-in-law, she knew it was true. Her little boy was gone. A wave of sadness swept over her. But she had to overcome it. Draco wouldn't have wanted them to cry over him.

_~ In the words of a broken heart_

_Its just emotion that's taken me over_

_Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul_

_But if you don't come back_

_Come home to me, darling ~_

            Why couldn't they leave her alone? She wanted to stay in bed and think about all the times she had with Draco; what had happened to Draco; how her life would be if he hadn't left.

            Just because everyone else was celebrating Voldemort's death and Draco's heroism, didn't mean that she should stop thinking about Draco, the missed husband and father. 

Ginny didn't care that Draco had saved the whole world; he wasn't here with her now. Didn't he think about her and the children when he went and killed himself? Didn't he know that it would leave her all alone? 

            Even in her depression, she could see the irony of it all. Harry, the Boy Who Lived had not been the hero everyone expected him to be. It turns out the one to bring Voldemort to his demise was unexpected. Draco, the one everyone expected to be on Voldemort's side and Harry's next enemy, was the one powerful enough to finally stop Voldemort's wrath.

            Ginny was a mess of emotions. She was happy that everyone was now safe but sad that her husband died in the process. She was angry with Draco for dying but wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. These emotions were too much, and she broke down and cried yet again.

_~ Don't you know there's nobody left in this world_

_To hold me tight_

_Don't cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

Goodnight, goodnight ~ 

            Ginny felt the cold creep in from her window. Already, she missed the warm comfort of Draco. Just his presence would probably calm her down, soothe her inner turmoil. 

            It was dark outside. She finally had some peace. She wasn't angry anymore. Now, she just wished that she could have done something to stop it. There must have been something she could have done. 

            Turning over in her bed, Ginny watched the moving picture of Draco on her nightstand. She slowly drifted into a fitful slumber.

_~ I'm there at your side,_

_I'm part of all the things you are_

_So you've got a part of me with you_

You know that you're my shining star ~ 

            "Draco?"

            Ginny knew she was in a dream; Draco's death had been too real. Standing in front of her was Draco, with markings of his battle. 

            "Ginny, I've been watching you all day. You've got to stop wallowing in misery."

            Ginny's eyes filled with tears, "How could you say that? You're the one who left me all alone here. You broke your promise. You said you'd come back." The tears spilled over and ran down her face.

            Realizing what he'd done, he stepped towards her but she turned away. Draco's heart pained. 

            "Ginny, I didn't leave you on purpose. I hadn't meant to break my promise. I can't help when these things happen."

            "I know that!" Ginny's hand flew out in frustration. "I know things can't be changed and I'm not blaming you anymore but I could have done something…"

            "You couldn't have done anything, you weren't there," his voice grew softer, "don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault. You still have people who depend on you, don't fade away now."

            Draco's voice was growing softer and softer.

            "I have to go now. Ginny, live again. I may not be with you in person but a part of me will stay with you forever. And I'll be watching you. I love you…"

            And then he was gone…again.

_~ And where are you now, now that I need you?_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_

_You never see me fall apart ~_

            Ginny sat straight up in bed. Had it only been a dream? But it seemed so real… Whatever it was, it hadn't helped her; she was still crying. At least they weren't sobs anymore. Getting out of bed, she walked to her window, staring out into the night sky. Sitting on the window seat, she noticed a star in the constellation Draco, was shining extra bright tonight. Suddenly, the star disappeared, or stopped shining. It was just a star, but it seemed so personal. But still…looking at the pattern of stars in the sky seemed to comfort her and she soon fell asleep. Her head leaning on the glass window, the moonlight reflected on the wet trails on her cheeks. 

_~ In the words of a broken heart_

_Its just emotion that's taken me over_

_Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul_

_But if you don't come back_

_Come home to me, darling_

_Don't you know there's nobody left in this world_

_To hold me tight_

_Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

Goodnight, goodnight ~ 

~ A year later, ~

            Cradling the baby in her arms, Ginny waved as Somnio left with his friends. Closing the door silently, not wanting to wake the little girl, Ginny walked back into the house and placed the baby into her crib.

            Stroking the smooth cheek of her daughter, Ginny's mind began to wander. Five months after her dream, Destiny Weasley-Malfoy had been born. Things would have gone so much easier if he was still here but she had family to help her. And she knew she couldn't dwell on the past forever. 

_~ And where are you now, now that I need you?_

_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_

_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_

_You never see me fall apart ~_

            Tears stole their way down her cheeks. It was a good thing Somnio was here; Ginny had promised him she wouldn't cry anymore. She hadn't realized how big an effect her distress a year ago had made on her son. 

            It was hard sometimes. Somnio was so much like Draco, sometimes, when Somnio concentrated, his forehead furrowed and the tip of his tongue stuck out…just like Draco. The first time she noticed it, she had almost broke down. 

            Ginny sighed and turned to the window, staring outside as she had down so many times the past year.

_~ In the words of a broken heart_

_Its just emotion that's taken me over_

_Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul_

_But if you don't come back_

_Come home to me, darling ~_

            The sun shined down and glinted in someone's hair. Hair that looked…like the colour of Draco's hair. Could it be? 

            Rushing into the kitchen, she asked Narcissa, who had lived with them the past year, to watch Destiny for her.

            Hurriedly, she ran out the door and walked quickly in the direction that she had seen the man walk by. 

            Her mind knew it couldn't be possible; Draco had died. But her heart refused to listen, hoping against hope; she caught up to the man. He continued to walk, his hair like a halo on his head, contrasting with the black of his robes.

            Ginny's mind still refused to see the logic in this; but her heart rejoiced. 

_~ Nobody left in this world_

_To hold me tight_

_Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_

_Goodnight, goodnight ~_

**Author's Notes:** So there you have it! A nice lil songfic. I know the story kinda tamed down after awhile but I was 'shocked' out of my sad mood. Anyway, I hope you liked it. And if I feel like it, I think I'll write a sequel for this. Oh, and here's a little legend.

****

**Meaning:**

****

**Somnio** = In Latin, this means 'to dream.' I know it's kinda girly for a guy but you wouldn't have known if I didn't tell you.

**Commendo** = Latin for 'to protect.'

**Complexus** = Latin for 'surround.'

**Commendo Complexus** = A spell I made up to mean, protect the people in these surroundings, or something like that.

**Destiny** = Ummm…just a name cuz I lack imagination sometimes. 


End file.
